Loving You
by karatekid1018
Summary: After seeing "The Box Scene", this immediately popped into my head. What I think happens on Christmas moming between Klaine. Rated T


**So.**

** First things first.**

** OMG THE BOX SCENE WAS RELEASED AND IT WAS MORE PERFECT THAN WE COULD'VE POSSIBLY IMAGINED HOLY HELL!**

** So, this came out of it.**

The sunlight streaming between thick blinds illuminated the dust motes in the air as one Kurt Hummel awoke from a deep slumber, which had only been aided by the warm body he had snuggled into beforehand. Kurt smiled blissfully, wiggling closer to his boyfriend under the thankfully warm covers and nuzzling the skin of his neck. The new position woke his slumbering love, who smiled at him brightly.

"Morning, sweetheart," Blaine said scratchily, his voice rough from sleep. Kurt grinned, pressing a small kiss to Blaine's jaw.

"Morning," Kurt replied. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too," Blaine said. "I still can't believe your dad let you stay with me for all of Christmas break."

"Oh please, like he could have possibly said no! Your parents are gone on a business trip because they _suck_, he didn't want you here alone-and neither did I, obviously-, and he trusts me enough to go along with our deal and bring you home for Christmas dinner tonight. So, that means that we have most of the day to ourselves," Kurt said flirtatiously, giving Blaine's earlobe a light nibble. Blaine chuckled, leaning up on one elbow to look down at Kurt, who looked positively beautiful with eyes like diamonds in the early-morning sunlight and a serious case of bedhead.

"Does that mean I can kiss you wherever you want me to?" Blaine said, pressing a long, exaggerated kiss to a giggling Kurt's cheek.

"Yes, it sure does," Kurt answered. "Starting with right _here_." Kurt dragged out the word "right" playfully before quickly poking his lips. Blaine smiled in response, leaning close until their faces were only inches apart.

"Your wish is my command, my love," he murmured before sealing their lips together. Kurt smiled into the kiss, running his hand down Blaine's bare bicep.

"Mm," Kurt hummed as they pulled away. "We should go eat."

"But I don't want to move," Blaine whined childishly, aiming to make Kurt laugh that beautiful laugh he saved only for Blaine. He succeeded, and Kurt pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's barely-stubbly cheek.

"You're lazy," Kurt commented with a slight giggle.

"No, I just like cuddling with my boyfriend," Blaine said, looping his arms around Kurt's waist and leaving kiss after sweet kiss on Kurt's long, pale neck.

"Well, we can cuddle after we eat. Come on, I'll help you up." Kurt swung his legs over the bed and stood, shivering when the cold air hit him. He took Blaine's hand and pulled him up, admiring his boyfriend's shirtless body. Blaine chortled, pulling Kurt close again.

"Like what you see?" Blaine asked teasingly, running his hands slowly along the smooth expanse of Kurt's pale back.

"I like what I _feel_," Kurt said, nuzzling his nose into Blaine's neck. "You're so _warm _and it's freezing in here."

"All the more reason for us to stay under the covers and cuddle!" Blaine insisted.

"Nope, sorry, sweetie. Time to eat!"

Blaine pouted, which got him a small kiss.

"Oh, don't pout. You know you're hungry too."

Blaine shrugged in defeat, taking Kurt's hand and leading him downstairs into his very modern kitchen.

"Since it _is _Christmas, I'm going to treat you for breakfast!" Blaine said bouncily, grabbing a tray from on top of the fridge. "Cookies!"

Kurt perked up, eyeing the tray keenly.

"Peanut butter chocolate chip?"

"Would I make you anything else?" Blaine asked, handing Kurt a particularly large cookie. Kurt dug in wholeheartedly, groaning in ecstasy when the taste hit him.

"Blaine, you _made _these?" he asked incredulously. "These are phenomenal!"

"Only the best for you," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek. "I _did _promise to bake you cookies twice a year, after all. I wanted to make good on it."

"And that you did," Kurt said swallowing the rest of his cookie. "This was an amazing breakfast, baby; thank you."

"Your welcome. Now, let's go grab the biggest, fluffiest blanket we can find and pull out some old home movies!"

"Ooh, yay!" Kurt shouted, rushing into Blaine's living room with his amused boyfriend on his heels. "I'll get the blanket!"

"Hall closet, second door on your right!" Blaine called after him as Kurt merrily skipped out of the room. Blaine shook his head lovingly, finding it adorable how childlike Kurt was in the morning.

Two minutes later, Kurt came back with a large, pink fleece blanket curled into a ball in front of his chest.

"This one is _so _soft, Blaine, come feel it!" Kurt said, rubbing his nose on the soft fabric.

Without a word, Blaine strode up to his boyfriend, threw the blanket on the couch, and pulled him into a kiss.

Kurt sighed into it, wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine's neck.

"What was that for?" Kurt murmured as they pulled away.

"You're adorable when you're tired," Blaine whispered blissfully, pressing a line of kisses up Kurt's cheek. "It's something that I love about you."

"What else do you love about me?" Kurt inquired shyly. Blaine beamed at him, waiting for a question like this just so he could pick some of the reasons from his never-ending list to tell Kurt.

"Well…I love your confidence," Blaine answered, locking his hands on Kurt's hips. "You never are afraid to try new things, whether it be eating exotic foods or going _skydiving_. I love the way you sleep next to me whenever you can…how you tighten your grip in your sleep, and the cute little way your nose scrunches up when you get jostled a bit. I love the way you get excited over a new Vogue cover-so excited that you'll drive to my house just so we can read it together. Speaking of Vogue, I love how you get so into it when you criticize some of the horrendous fashion they feature in there. Honestly, the leopard-print dress with the poofy sleeves was a crime against any woman who would wear it. But anyway, most of all…I love how perfectly imperfect you are."

And all of a sudden, it hit Kurt; this was just like what had happened only a few days ago, when Blaine had given him a promise ring he _made_ out of _gum wrappers _just to say "I love you, and I want you forever." That day, Blaine promised to always love him. Now, he was telling Kurt _why _he loved him, and Kurt had been tearing up the minute Blaine began to speak.

"I love you so much," Kurt said thickly, jumping into Blaine's arms because he knew that whenever he jumped, Blaine would always be there to keep him from hitting the ground.

"I love you too, Kurt, for as long as you'll have me."

"That's forever, Blaine."

Blaine grinned, kissing Kurt's hand.

"Forever it is."

**Well…yup! :)**

** THE BOX SCENE ACTUALLY HAPPENED I'M FREAKING OUT DOES ANYONE KNOW CPR ASALD:SMGSKDMV:SDV:SKD!**

** Review?**


End file.
